


The Meeting

by AgentInfinity



Series: Sexcapades: A Love Story [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Then, Vibrators, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentInfinity/pseuds/AgentInfinity
Summary: I did a thing, and it went very well for me.
Series: Sexcapades: A Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I have several open series to work on, but hey, I wanted to be able to relive this in word form, and here we are.

I can hear them all speaking from the stairs, one person saying they’ll be moving on momentarily, others making various noises of assent, my husband included. Fresh from a shower, I’ve fixed my makeup and hair and decided on wearing nothing but thigh-high socks and some white lace panties. He’s reclining behind his desk mid-stretch when I peek my head in. He smiles at me, and I go slightly stupid. Even now, after a decade of marriage and even longer counting our dating years, his genuine happiness at seeing me never fails to catch me off-guard and make me falter. It’s a ridiculous reaction but one that I hope never changes. It’s the equivalent of tiny beams of sunlight smattered throughout my days.

But, there are other tasks on which to focus this afternoon, such as my reason for interrupting his Zoom meeting.

“You can come in, I’m muted. They’re setting up the next bit.” He looks back down at the screen and sighs. “In two hours, there has been nothing included that I didn’t learn years ago.”

“Well, maybe I can liven it up a bit for you, baby,” I say quietly, grinning as I push the door open wider and step inside. He’s rubbing his face and not looking at me, so I just lean against the door, with my hands on my hips.

“Oh yeah? Is there a way to liven up orthographic projection that I’ve never heard of?” He finishes rubbing his eyes and fixes his glasses before looking up at me, but when he does, he freezes, face completely blank for a split second. I let my arms fall back to my sides and walk into the room, swaying my hips the way he likes.

“Well, I think tits and blowjobs can liven up lots of things, don’t you?” I tease. His composure returns, and his calculating eyes find mine, promising future acts that will make me pay for this stunt. My skin breaks out into goosebumps at the thought.

“I do, yes,” he informs, measured and even. I can’t see much below his torso as he’s still seated behind his desk, but I did spend a long time in the shower riling myself up at the thought of this, and I’m hoping that his pants are growing tighter even as his voice stays normal.

“Okay, everyone, let’s get back into it. This is the last bit for the day, so yay!” the instructor’s voice chirps, enthusiastic and high-pitched. I drop down and crawl under his desk until I’m kneeling between his legs and looking up at him. He shifts a bit and widens his legs to give me more room, slowly moving one hand down to stroke at my hair. I’m buzzing with adrenaline and arousal, and I press my face into his hand before taking one of his fingers into my mouth and sucking. He inhales, deeply but slowly and grabs my jaw, smearing my saliva across my mouth as he does.

“You started something here, better get to it,” he sing-songs, smiling politely at a bad joke made by the instructor. He grabs my hair and presses my face against him, and the smallest of moans slips from my throat. “I’m still muted, so make all the noise you want.” His voice has gone a little huskier. I pull out a small remote from where I’d slipped it in the top of my underwear and slide it into his hand once he’s let my hair go. His eyes widen the smallest bit, and I smirk.

“But you have to keep the camera on the whole time, yeah?” I haven’t let go of it completely, and we are holding hands around it. He’d win if he wanted, but this is the game. This is the push and pull that we play until he’s had enough, and I end up having a _very_ good night.

“Of course,” he says, and pulls the remote from my grip. Instantly, the small vibrator I’d slipped inside of myself before coming upstairs hums to life, and a strangled moan escapes me. I use shaking fingers to undo his jeans and pull him out. He’s already fully hard, and I relish the small intake of breath as I swirl my tongue around the tip of him and place chaste kisses down his length. I tease him a bit more, but eventually, the vibrations intensify threefold and I bend over, resting my head against the inside of his thigh as waves of pleasure roll over me and curl my toes. Soon enough, he steps it back down, and I pant, trying to get my wits back. I can feel wetness leaking out around the vibrator and soaking my panties.

“You don’t get to come until I do, so please, continue to tease me, if you want.” He informs me in a low, gravely tone but with a neutral face. His instructor is saying something about applying layers and animations.

“What if one of them can read lips?” I ask, not caring, but wondering all the same.

“Then they’ll know what a dirty little slut my wife is and not be surprised when I bend you over the desk and belt you for teasing me and ignoring my instructions.”

A beat of silence passes. _That_ gets my attention.

“Right,” I whisper. I can feel myself starting to drip on the floor. I take him into my mouth and relish the sensations. The smell and taste of him, the low buzz of the vibrator keeping me on edge but not giving me enough to come, the way his long, nimble fingers flip the remote this way and that beside my head.

I close my eyes and slide him further into my mouth, not into my throat, not yet, but just far enough that I could choke if I wanted to. The noises in the room quiet to a low buzz and all I can focus on is the obscene sound of wet suction set against the vibrations I can feel in my core. My knees are beginning to ache a bit, but I can push that from my mind as I hear him begin to breathe a bit faster. I reach up to cup his balls, but he tsks, and I stop mid-movement.

“No hands, baby. You wanted to blow me, so blow me.” I let my hand fall back to my side, and, as a reward or maybe a rebuke, the vibrator steps up a notch. I nearly choke on the downslide and come up gasping, my mouth and chin wet as I pant. “I didn’t say to stop, did I?” he asks, and presses the + on the remote once more.

“Please, I can’t hold it like this,” I beg, my voice strangled and scratchy, unclear even to me whether from use or arousal.

“Then I suggest you make me come,” he says, nodding slightly at a question on the screen. I slide my mouth back around him and take him immediately into my throat, the choking noise on each downstroke rhythmic against the droning of the instructor onscreen. I tighten my ab muscles and try to think of highly unsexy things to keep from coming first, but this is literally a fantasy come true, and any other thoughts fall through my mind like a sand in a sieve.

I breathe deeply through my nose as I pick up the pace, and focus on not choking, on making it good, and on the praise that will come from success. That praise always reaches something inside of me and feels like comfort in a storm. I can feel his muscles clenching and tightening, his cock twitching as he gets closer and closer, but unable to buck his hips into me without being seen, he just sits and takes what I give. I feel powerful and sexy and dirty all at once. I’m still leaking around the vibrator onto the floor, drool and precum are dripping off my chin and onto my chest, and _I_ am making my husband come apart above me.

He grabs the back of my neck and forces my head all the way down until my face is pressed against him. I pull back instinctively even though I haven't yet run out of air, but he holds me tightly until I stop. I keep sucking and swallowing around him, and as he begins to come down my throat, he ups the remote two more times.

"Now," he grounds out, attempting to keep some semblance of composure on camera. I try to moan, scream, make any noise at all as my body tightens and follows him over the edge, but he is so firmly in my throat that all I can do is gurgle. Tears are leaking from my eyes, no doubt smearing makeup down my face as they go, and the world drops away.

What feels like both forever and a split second passes before he lets me go, but when he does, I lean back and grip my hands into fists as the aftershocks shoot through me. The vibrations are still pounding away, and all he’s doing is trying not to openly pant as he locks eyes with me.

“Too much, it’s too much, _please_ ," I beg. I reach down to try and dislodge it, but my fingers are clumsy and slow. Also, my panties are still on and very much in the way.

“Absolutely not. This was your choice. Deal with it.” I fall forward and rest my forehead on his leg again, breath heaving as the vibrations are upped again. I’m not even sure I knew this thing could go this high, but all thoughts are driven from my head as a hand wraps itself around my throat and squeezes. Pressure builds behind my eyes until I come again, and things go fuzzy.

The next time I'm aware of anything, the vibrations have completely stopped, and I’m sitting on the floor leaning against his leg. His fingers are carding themselves through my hair and a soft voice is telling me nice things. I was right. The praise is really hitting the spot. I rub my face against his thigh and shiver.

“Hey, Dr. Holt? I gotta hop off early, something just came up. But I have the notes, and I’ll get the assignment in by tonight. Is that okay?” I hear him ask. Dr. Holt agrees and tells him she’ll see him tomorrow. He clicks his mouse a few times and then the only noise in the room is the quiet hiss of the radiator in the corner.

“Come here, baby.” He helps me to my feet, taking most of my weight as my knees pop and protest from being cramped for so long. He reaches down and pushes my panties to the side, gently removing the vibrator and sitting it on the floor to be cleaned later. I moan and shiver again, as a pleasant ache makes itself known in the absence of the vibrator. We lie down on the couch against the far wall of his office, and he wraps me in the fleece throw that lives on the back of it. My mind floats again, and he tells me more nice things. His fingers soothingly weave through my hair once more, and between words, he presses his lips lightly to my neck, my ear, my head.

I am loved and so is he.

I smile a few moments later as he tells me that he is forever ruined for taking meetings in his home office.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [here](http://agentxinfinity.tumblr.com). As always, comments keep my motivation well-fed. <3


End file.
